


More than the sum of the parts

by Cadetwyrm



Series: Trans Trek AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Its out of ignorance but that still hurts, M/M, Trans James T. Kirk, Trans Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadetwyrm/pseuds/Cadetwyrm
Summary: During a diplomatic mission with a new possible ally to the Federation, there is some language difficulties that make Jim uncomfortable but he ignores it because he doesn't want to jeopardize the mission. Spock and McCoy gotta help stand for their husband.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trans Trek AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752751
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	More than the sum of the parts

**Author's Note:**

> Another excuse to write Trans Trek characters. And also alien werewolves. As I know Uhura would usually be sent down but I wanted Rand to get some love. It didn't end as well as I hope but I hope you guys and gals and nb pals enjoy anyhow.

“So, Mr Spock, what can you tell me about our next mission?” Jim was sat at his desk, stabbing at his salad, picking out the good bits around all of the green bits.

Spock, having already eaten, sat across from him, hand resting on the table to brush against one of Jim's. “It is a simple diplomatic mission. The people of Phontes 4 are a race visually not unlike your earth's mythical creature known as lycanthropes or colloquially, werewolves.”

Jim hummed around a piece of tomato. “I did have a whole faze in the academy. I was obsessed with the idea of a werewolf boyfriend.” He mused.

Spock's lip curled minutely in a smile. “My... anatomy should be more than pleasing then.” The captain flushed, but the vulcan continued, “They are a peaceful species that have just began exploring their solar system and have been open about pursuing an alliance with the federation and perhaps even join.”

“Should be easy sailing then!” Jim said hopefully.

The landing party stood on the transporter pads, consisting of Jim, Spock, Ensign Chekov and Yeoman Rand. Scotty was manning the controls and McCoy stood to his side, worry radiating from him. That always happened when his lovers were sent on an away team without him, but as it was a diplomatic mission there was no current need for a doctor.

_We'll be fine Bones_ Jim thought through the bond the three of them shared.

McCoy audibly snorted. _With your luck? I'll have to beam down to fix your busted ass in record time._

_Leonard_ Spock soothed in both their mind, _I will be with him, no harm will come of us._

“Energize.” Jim ordered and with a slide of Scotty's fingers, light filled the room and the party was sent to the planet's surface.

They appeared in a valley clearing of large conifer like forest that, while thin, towered over even the tallest earth trees. The humans gaped at the greenery for a moment, before focusing on their mission.

“The town should be about one and a half kilometers ahead.” Chekov announced, pointing due north down a steep hill.

“One point four three kilometers, Ensign.” Spock corrected, earning an unseen roll of the eyes from the Russian. “The terrain is especially mountainous in this region. It would be imperative to watch where we step.” 

“You heard the man! Tally ho!” The captain led the way, and he wasn't even a foot down the hill when some loose slate slipped under his foot and he toppled forward. Spock reached out to catch his arm, but his fingers barely brushed his sleeve.

“Captain!” The three shouted in unison as the man went tumbling down, rolling several times before he came to a stop at the bottom, not moving. Spock slid down the the slope, gracefully stopping next to his husband. He crouched next to him and brushed a hand through his hair. It came back wet and reddened with blood.

Chekov and Rand slowly and carefully made their way down the rocky terrain as the first officer pulled out and flipped open his communicator. “Spock to Enterprise.” Silence.

_Spock? What happened?_ He heard Leonard call through the bond, feeling the Vulcan's panic.

_Jim fell down a steep incline and was rendered unconscious._

_Damn it Jim! I told him, record time! I'm beaming down._

_I do not believe that will work. Something has caused a malfunction in the communicator. I do not wish to risk your safety in an attempt to beam down._ Spock easily picked Jim up bridal style, nodding his head towards the settlement as a sign for the other two to follow suit. _There will be healers in town. They have dermal re-generators._

He could feel the annoyance and worry through the bond. _Just... hurry._

_Of course Leonard._

There were a few more hills, but not nearly as steep as the first, and it soon evened out into flat forests. They paused as there was rustling up ahead, Checkov and Rand reaching for their phasers.

There was a guttural growling from in the trees that the universal translator picked up as as, “Are you the Enterprise Pack?”

“Affirmative.” Spock called back. “I am Commander Spock, first officer. Our Captain has been injured and we cannot contact our ship for help.”

Two figures revealed themselves, hulking masses of fur towering at almost eight feet high, one a mousy brown with an intricate red leather collar, the other a cream color and a bare neck. They approached, tails between their legs. “We will lead you to our healers.” The collared one held their arms out to take Jim from Spock.

“I would prefer to continue carry him until we reach your healer.” The Vulcan insisted, holding his husband minutely tighter. The Phontesians met each others eyes but just motioned for the party to follow with their sharp muzzles. They relieved their names as RiverRock, the collared one a female, and the cream furred male was called Overcast. It was only minutes until the trees cleared, opening into a town built out of cabins reminiscent of the old American frontier.

All eyes were on them as they were led through the middle of town, quiet growls and whines not picked up by the translator following them. They reached the largest building, which had a base of stone unlike the surrounding buildings. Inside was an open room full of empty beds with a single staircase against the back wall into an unseen basement. 

Overcast gave a loud bark to announce them that was left untranslated. A figure soon came up from the basement, an old, gray and withered Phontesian that Spock immediately recognized from the reports on the planet. 

“BluePine.” He said and she smiled at him, meeting his eyes. “I was not aware you were a healer as well as planet representative.”

She bowed her head, causing her blue leather collar shifting on her neck. “You must be the pack sent from the Federation.” She hobbled over, her hunched back making her stand almost at Spock's height. Her clouded yellow eyes looked to Jim. “They are injured.” She motioned to the closest bed with a shaky paw and the Vulcan hesitantly laid his mate down. 

“I believe it is a minor concussion.” He supplied and BluePine nodded. 

“We will heal him but we ask you wait outside.” Spock wanted to argue, wanted to stay at his side but instead just clenched his hands behind his back. Her lips pulled in a smile, revealing broken canines. “Your mate is safe here.” His eyebrows shot up at that and felt more at ease about the situation.

RiverRock led them out before turning to the three. “You are mated.” She said to Spock before her gray eyes turned to Checkov and Rand, asking them, “are either of you mated?” They shook their heads in unison, Rand turning red to match her uniform. The Phontesian raised a paw to touch her collar, tail raising with a light wag as she spoke next. “We wear collars to signify our status. As you are our guests we would be honored to supply you and your mate-”

“Mates.” Spock corrected. At the surprised look he got he explained, “I have two mates, the captain, as well as a Doctor who remained on board the ship.” Her eyes lit up.

“A healer! Very lucky.” He simply nodded, not wanting to explain that luck had nothing to do with it. “We would be honored to supply collars for you and your mates as a symbol of our hospitality and hope for a future joining of our packs.” 

Spock tilted his head as he thought. He did not want to offend, and if it made diplomacy smoother he was sure he and Jim would be more than willing wear collars while planet side. McCoy, if he managed to come down, may need to be convinced but he would deal with that if that time came. “We graciously accept.” 

She clapped their paws together, clearly pleased. “I know one of your mates is a healer. We have various colors based on role within the pack. What would yours and your captain's be?” 

“I am a scientist.” Spock supplied. “Jim is... a captain. A leader.”

The wolf tilted her head to the side. “Our healers are our leaders.” That made sense, as it seemed BluePine was a healer as well as the representative. Perhaps it would have been wise to bring McCoy along.

“A hunter?” Checkov suggested. “It would fit the Keptin best I think.”

“A hunter and a healer? You are truly blessed!” RiverRock exclaimed, tail wagging high in earnest. 

“Thank you.” Spock bowed his head slightly. “We attempted to contact our ship shortly after the captain was injured but something appeared to jam our signal. Do you have any idea what may have caused that?”

Her head tilted to the opposite side. “We are frequently interrupted when contacting the federation by solar flairs. It should pass within the hour.”

“Oh that's a relief!” Rand said with a sigh.

“Our scientist keep track of their frequency if you are interested.” RiverRock offered.

“Ensign, go with RiverRock and get a reading of the solar flares from the scientists. Once communication with the crew is available send them that information so we are aware of when we can efficiently communicate. Meet back here if we do not come get you.” The Russian nodded and trotted off with the Phontesian. “Yeoman, you are tasked with learning more about the culture. I will remain here to wait for the captain”

Rand bobbed her head in acknowledgment. “I hope he wakes up soon.” She said before she wondered off to mingle with the townspeople.

Spock stood with his hands folded behind his back as he waited. _You may be pleased to know that in this culture, healers are considered leaders._ He offered to McCoy.

_Finally a place with some sense._ There was a trickle of worry. _How is Jim?_

_He is with the healer BluePine now. I trust he is in safe paws._ He felt a chuckle from the doctor. _A solar flair is interrupting communications at the moment. Once it passes you should be able to beam down should you wish. Your presence may be helpful._

_Thank god. I'll be down as soon as I'm able._

Spock was about to explain how a deity had no hand in their current situation, but was interrupted as Overcast poked his head out. “She is awake.”

She? Spock concluded quickly that the translator glitched as Jim was the only the only one in the building. He walked in, tension he hadn't realized he had be holding eased as he met eyes with his smiling husband, who sat up in the bed like nothing had happened. “Jim.” He breathed out, walking over and extending two finger to him, which the man returned causing a light spark in their minds.

“Sorry to worry you Spock.”

“You are healthy now, that is what matters.”

BluePine smiled at the two. “She recovered very quickly.”

Two times couldn't have been a translator glitch. “The Captain is male.” Spock stated.

She tilted her head and motioned to his lower body. “She has female reproductive organs. I can smell them.”

“While Kirk does possess what is categorized as female sex organs his gender is male.” Spock explained, watching Jim's face falling slightly.

“'Gen-dur'?” BluePine repeated the word in an attempt at standard, muzzle having trouble shaping the word. Clearly there was no exact translation.

Spock opened his mouth to inform the Phontesian as to the meaning, but Jim put a hand on his arm to stop him. “It's fine, Spock.” But the Vulcan could feel the effect it had on him through the bond. It was most certainly not fine.

He sighed through his nose but didn't press. He told the captain of the solar flairs and that McCoy would be beaming down as soon as it passed. “Healers are considered leaders in this culture.” He added when he felt worry from his husband.

“Oh no...” Jim said with a grin. “I'll have to actually listen to him!”

Spock's lips twitched up. _You certainly have no objection to doing that in the privacy of our quarters, T'hy'la._ He enjoyed watching his mate flush at the thought.

“Rest as long as you like.” BluePine urged, before hobbling back towards the basement. “If you require anything, please bark.” She called over her shoulder as she descended down the stairs, leaving them alone as Overcast had left to tend to other duties.

“Bark, huh?” Jim grinned at Spock and squeezed the arm still in his grip. The Vulcan flashed him an amused look.

RiverRock gave a small yip behind the door before she opened it as if announcing her presence to them. “Commander Spock, I have returned with the collars.” She held three collars in her paws, far too small for her own race but the perfect size for humanoids. 

_They use collars to signify their mated status. They offered to supply them for us and I felt it unwise to turn it down._ He explained to his bondmate as he felt the confusion.

“Kinky.” Jim muttered out loud as he was handed a red leather collar. Spock was hanged a green that matched the pines that surrounded the town. That left RiverRock holding a blue one, presumably for McCoy. The Vulcan took it and tucked it into his satchel to give his other mate once he arrived. “Soooo....” The captain began, looking curiously towards the Phontesian.

“I am called RiverRock.” She said and drew her lips up in a smile. “You must be the Captain Kirk.”

He nodded. “The one and only.” He gave a thumbs up and the wolf fumbled with her paw in an attempt to mirror the gesture.

“On behalf of our pack we would like to invite you to join us for a feast at the hunter's hall.” She offered after giving up on the thumbs up. “Your mates and pack members are of course invited as well.”

Jim flashed his most diplomatic smile. “We would be happy to join.” He then glanced at Spock. “Mr. Spock is a veterinarian...” The last word failed to translate and he sighed. “He only eats plant matter.”

RiverRock's smile faded and she tilted her head in what had come to mean confusion or thought. “There may be eatable plants growing in the forests. We only eat them when the hunting is not good. It has been very good lately.” She said.

“I will scan the local flora to assess if it fit for my consumption.” Spock suggested and Jim frowned at him.

“We can have McCoy bring some stuff down for you.” The Captain said and the Vulcan could already feel him projecting the request. 

“Very well. But I am still curious about the surrounding vegetation.” The first officer stated.

“Just don't eat any unless you're absolutely sure.”

“Of course Jim.”

There was a beat of silence before Jim says, “I suppose we should put these collars now.” Spock nodded in agreement. They looked to RiverRock. “Is there any kind of ritual or anything?”

She shook her head. “It is only tradition to put them on each other.”

The two exchanged their collars and Spock leaned forward, allowing his own to be put on first, then buckled the red leather around Jim's neck. The Phontesian clapped excitedly, tail swishing behind her. 

“It is always a beautiful sight!” She cheered, gray eyes bright. “It will be even better when you collar your other mate!”

Jim smiled and reached up to traced the green leather that sat comfortably at his first officer's throat. “Looks good, Spock.”

“Yours is rather complementary as well, Captain.”

They shared a tender look for a moment before the human turned to RiverRock. “Would you mind taking us to where you brought Ensign Chekov?” She nodded and jabbed her muzzle towards the door, beckoning them to follow.

Chekov was in a stone building that was built towards the north of town. Despite it's very primitive construction on the outside it was full of computers only a few generations behind Starfleet's own. The room was full various colors of Phontesians, some collared in green, and others bare. One of the unmated ones was standing very close the ensign, their fur the same color of chestnut as his hair, explaining some of the readings.

Jim cleared his throat behind them and they turned to look at him. “Keptin! You're okay!” The Russian grinned at him. “This is WalleyLily. She has been helping me get information on the solar flairs.”

“ValleyLily.” She corrected, her blue eyes filled with amusement.

“I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise.” The captain moved to hold his hand out for shake but hesitated. “Sorry, I don't think I know your culture's traditional greeting.”

“We don't have one.” ValleyLily explained. “We do greet friend and family like this.” She turned and quickly poked her nose against Chekov's, who laughed at the sign of affection.

Jim smiled at the sight. “Well humans usual shake hands with whoever they meet for the first time.” He offered his hand and she took it, letting him shake her paw firmly once before drawing back. “Vulcans like Commander Spock here,” He gestured to his first officer who stood by his side, “are touch telepaths so they don't touch to greet one another.”

Spock held up a Ta'al as an example and Phontesian tried to copy it. She did much better than RiverRock's attempt at a thumbs up.

“Well, Chekov, We've been invited to join a feast at the hunter's hall if you would like to join us?” Jim offered.

“ah...” The Russian looked to ValleyLily then back to the captain. “I would, however, WalleyLily asked me to join her family for dinner.” Her tail wagged gently hitting his leg.

The older man smiled and shook his head in amusement. “Alright ensign. I'll leave him in your safe paws, ValleyLily.”

“Thank you ma'am.” Jim flinched at the honorific but put up a hand to stop Spock from correcting her.

They walked back into the center of town, scanning the crowds for Rand. “I do not understand why you do not correct them.” Spock brought up.

“They clearly don't have the language to understand.” Jim said and pointed towards the red uniform of the yeoman, which among the various brown shades of fur stuck out like a sore thumb. “We also want to avoid upsetting them as much as possible.”

They weaved through the crowd and found the woman kicking a small ball around while several young Phontesians ran after it on all fours, batting it between them. The captain put his hands on his hips and let out an amused huff. “A universal constant. The ball.”

“Indeed. One of the simplest instruments for play.” The science officer agreed. They watched, waiting for Rand to tire and break away from the group. She smiled as she caught sight of them and walked over, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve.

“You're looking better Captain.” She said, panting lightly.

Jim nodded towards the gaggle of pups. “Made yourself some friends?”

The yeoman nodded. “They have boundless energy. Can you believe they're all from the same litter?”

“As their species shares many similarities with earth canines it would only be logical that they would share that as well.” Spock stated, voice stoic.

“Well, Yeoman, do you have plans for dinner?” The captain asked conversationally.

“Actually yes.” One of the pups ran over and tugged at her sleeve.

“Miss Rand! Come look what we found!” They pleaded eagerly and she let herself be pulled away. 

“I'll see you later, Captain!” She said and waved as she disappeared in the distance.

“Well looks like its just you, me and McCoy.” Jim said, smiling up at Spock. “Speak of the devil.” They turned at the familiar sound of a transporter putting atoms back in place.

McCoy appeared, a bag slung over his shoulder. Several of the surrounding beings gave him a surprised look but he ignored, scanning around before spotting them. He nearly ran to them, digging out a tricorder.

“Jim!” He said, taking a scan while looking him over, circling his body. “Are you okay?”

The captain laughed at his husband's worry. “I'm fine Bones. Everything's in the right place, promise.”

After a moment he seemed satisfied, put away the tricorder and took Jim's face in his hands. His blue eyes the caught sight of the red leather on his neck, confusion washing over his face. “Darlin', as nice as it looks on you, why are you wearing a collar?”

Spock pulled out the blue collar from his satchel, showing it to him. “It is a cultural tradition for those who are mated to wear collars. The colors signify a role in the pack. Blue is for healers.”

McCoy, still not letting go of Jim, looked between his two husbands and the collars. He didn't look convinced.

“C'mon Bones.” The captain said softly. “You're a healer so you'll be the one everyone will have their eyes on.”

“Ashalik.” The Doctor sighed at the term of endearment.

“Fine. But as soon as we get back to the ship mine is coming off.” He grumbled, but let his hands drop. Without discussing it before hand, the brunette's husbands put his collar on together.

They spent some time exploring the town, as well as the outskirts where Spock took time to scan some of the plants. He even took an experiment bite of what looked like a fiddlehead despite McCoy's concern and annoyance. It was was minty.

As the sun began to set RiverRock fetched them and lead them into the woods to what looked like a more modern version of a long house. Inside there were already many Phontesians sitting around a long fire pit, over which many fresh kills were spit roasting. Jim and McCoy put their hands on Spock as they felt his mild discomfort, even as he did not show it. Their guide showed then four free spots signified by floor pillows, motioning for them to sit.

Jim went to sit first but a paw reached out to stop him. “The healer sits first, then the hunter, then the scientist.” She said gently.

McCoy grinned, clearly enjoying the perks this culture afforded him. He sat down and patted next to him on either side of him. The captain chuckled and sat, followed by Spock on the doctor's other side.

Bones dug a box out of his bag, handing it to the vulcan, who upon opening it raised a brow. “Gespar is usually served at breakfast.” He stated.

McCoy huffed and crossed his arms. “Last time I try to do something nice for you!”

“Do not misunderstand, Doctor. I do appreciate the gesture.”

Looking around the fire pit most of those who were mated had red collars like Jim's, though there were spatters of green and even yellow. McCoy appeared to be the only healer there. “What is yellow?”Jim asked, leaning over to RiverRock.

“Teachers.” She said and leaned over the fire, tearing a piece of flesh from the closest spit and popping it into her mouth.

The captain followed her lead and tore a chunk for himself, letting Bones scan it before taking a bite. It was not spiced and rather bland. But cracking your head open and exploring worked up an appetite so he would eat his fill.

“Healer.” One of the Phontesians, appearing young and unmated, spoke over the fire.

“McCoy.” The doctor supplied and got a nod.

“I just wanted to say you have very attractive mates.” They said with a smile and the brunette puffed his chest a bit in pride. “Especially the female! She has such a unique fur color!”

“Wha- female?” He asked, taken aback. “You mean Jim? He-” 

“Bones.” Jim interjected, voice warning him not to argue and earning himself a confused look.

This compliment seemed to open the flood gates as more of them spoke up about their unique appearances. Though it all, they kept referring to Jim with female pronouns which felt like a punch to the gut each time. He even stopped eating, just fiddling with his latest piece of meat in his fingers.

“Jim, we can excuse ourselves.” Spock suggested, but he just silently shook his head.

McCoy quickly lost his patience and temper. “Now wait just a cotton pickin minute!” He shouted, moving to stand. His husbands quickly grabbed his elbows, pulling him back to the pillow. “We can't just let them keep misgendering you!” He bit at his human mate.

“Bones, it's not worth the fuss.” Jim said through clenched teeth, even as the doctor pulled free from their grip.

“What the hell do you mean it's not worth the fuss? Jim, you're worth all the fuss in the universe!” There were a lot of eyes on them.

“We can talk about this after dinner.”

“Oh yeah? Well I'm done!” He threw down the chunk of meat he had as he stood and stormed out of the hall.

Spock and Jim met gazes and they stood to follow him. “Please excuse us.” The Vulcan said with a bowed head.

McCoy walked back to the main town, and paced near the entrance that led to the hunter's hall when his husbands caught up to him. The science officer spoke first. “T'hy'la...”

“Don't T'hy'la me right now mister!” He spat, pointing a harsh finger at the alien. “You have no idea what a big deal this is!”

The vulcan bowed his head, conceding to that. “You are correct, Leonard. I have no frame of reference aside from the emotions and experiences you both have shared with me.” He looked towards Jim. The captain's face was contorted in a mix of emotions, mostly discomfort and emotional distress. He sighed and leaned against a tree, sliding down to sit at it's base, knees at his chest.

“I guess I just thought I'd be through this sort of thing after joining the academy.” 

McCoy let out a heavy sigh, moving to kneel next to his lover. “You shouldn't put up with this shit. You're a star ship captain for gods sake”

Jim looked up at him. “But they don't even have the language to understand.”

“Then teach them! Ignorance is no excuse!”

Spock stepped forward, joining their little bubble. “There are many in the federation who are transgender individual. They will have to learn sooner or later.”

“For once I agree with your logic, Spock.”

“Thank you Leonard.”

Jim chuckled a bit before the sound faded and he buried his face in his knees. “You're trans too Bones, but they don't call you she. You've got the right parts.”

“Hey, no, stop right there.” McCoy reached out, guiding Jim's face to look at him. “There are no right parts. You, James T Kirk, are a man.” he let his thumbs caress his tan cheeks. “Best damn human man in all of Starfleet. The Universe.”

“Indeed.” The vulcan sat next to his distressed mate, wrapping an arm around him, projecting love through their bond. “Cultural and language does not change who or what you are, just as reproductive organs do not determine anything.”

“You know you guys worry me when you agree so much.” McCoy chuckled and kissed Jim gently. 

“One thing we can always agree about is you, Jim. Now first thing tomorrow I'm going to talk to that BluePine and explain everything to her.”

“Bones...” There was a broken plea in his voice.

“I'm a healer. A leader. She'll listen to me.” The doctor smiled and ran a hand through his husband's hair. “I'll be very professional.”

There was a long silence, the only sound being the rustle of trees in the wind. “Fine.” came Jim's soft voice.

“Good.” McCoy gave him another, longer kiss. “Let's get you back up to the ship and get you in bed.”

The younger human gave a tired grin. “I don't think I'm up for sex tonight.” He earned a light slap on the shoulder.

“You know what I mean!”

When Jim's alarm woke him the next morning he found only Spock was in the room with him, already groomed and meditating. He quietly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he caught sight of himself in the mirror he realized he was still wearing his collar. He touched it with a soft smile. Once he was ready to face the day, he returned to his quarters to see that Spock still had his collar on as well.

“Good morning Jim.” The vulcan greeted him with a human kiss after he finished his meditation. “Leonard headed to the surface two point five three hours ago.”

“Oh... have you heard from him?”

Spock gave him reassurance in his gaze as well as through their bond. “He was frustrated at first but from his current emotions it seems to be going well.”

Jim relaxed at that, and smiled. “Well, how about we head down and check on him?”

“Yes, sir.”

When Spock and Jim found McCoy, he was standing in front of the healer's cabin with BluePine, sharing a laugh. From the healer it came out sounding like a mix between a hyena and a fox. “are the doctors getting along?” The captain asked once he was in earshot.

They turned to him and BluePine's ears flattened back and she tilted her head down. “Captain Kirk. I owe you my apologies. Your mate Healer McCoy has explained to me the difference between sex and gender.” The last word came out in standard. “I hope my actions have not caused you too much distress.”

McCoy gave him a smile that if Jim didn't know better could be described as smug.

“It was no trouble, Ma'am.” The captain assured. “I'm just pleased this didn't cause any stress between our... packs.”

She met his gaze and smiled. “Of course not. While we did not have the language before, there must have been those in our packs that haven't gotten help because we didn't know how.” She clasps her paws together. “Now, with the future assistance from your Federation we can help those that we had been neglecting.”

Spock put a hand on gently on the small of Jim's back. “The Federation looks kindly on such philosophies.” The Vulcan stated.

It took a week to negotiate the fine details and collect data, before Starfleet sent them on another mission, leaving Phontes 4 an ally and possibly soon a Federation member. The collars were safely tucked away in Jim and his husbands' quarters for future use. They were also assured by BluePine that any of their pack, or the Federation would be welcomed with open arms, and proper pronouns.

Jim sighed in contentment as he sat on the bridge, his husbands standing on either side of him. He raised a brow as he heard a not so happy sigh coming from their navigator.

“A problem, Ensign?” He asked and Chekov glanced back, a flush on his cheeks.

“Ah...vell...” He cleared his throat a little, turning back to his console. “I was just thinking that I vould... miss WalleyLily...”

Sulu gave him a look of disbelief. “She was literally... a werewolf.” 

The Russian sighed again, but this one was dreamy. “Dah, the most beautiful Verevolf in the whole uniwerse.”

“The Plontesians are not werewolves, but an alien species that simply evolved to appear strikingly similar to the mythical beasts.” Spock corrected but no one seemed to pay him any attention.

Jim and McCoy exchanged amused grins. “Well, things like this tends to come with the job description.”

“Aye, Captain.”


End file.
